Haunted House
by zombiebunnySaku
Summary: This place is really freaking me out!" TenTen said trembling. "Oh, come on TenTen! It's not scary!" Sakura said. TenTen and Sakura continued walking up stairs. Then, when they finally got up stair, they heard a really loud moan. "Sakura what was that?"
1. Chapter 1: Permission Slips

**'BLAH BLAH BLAH' ** Inner Sakura

'_BLAH BLAH BLAH' _ Thinking or sounds

'BLAH BLAH BLAD' Talking

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto.

Summary: "This place is really freaking me out" TenTen said trembling. "Oh, come one TenTen! It's not scary!" Sakura said. TenTen and Sakura continued walking up stairs. Then, when they finally got up stairs, they heard a really loud moan. "Sakura what was that?" Wanna figure out what it was? Well then read I'm not gonna tell you!! Pairings: SasukeXSakura NarutoXHinata NejiXTenTen & ShikamaruXIno. (This is my first story so please, if you don't like it please please go easy on me. I swear I'll get better.)

Haunted House

"Ok class, we're going on a trip!" Kakashi said, happily. He grabbed some papers from his desk and handed them out to his students. "These are permission slips. Get your parents permission to go. I need them back by Monday.

_BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIING!!_

Sakura walked to her locker excided. TenTen was just staring at Sakura like she was insane. "Are you ok?" TenTen asked her. Sakura had a evil smile on her face. "Umm...Sakura?" TenTen said with a scared look on her face. Out of no where Sakura screamed.

"WE'RE GOING TO A HAUNTED HOUSE WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!!" Sakura screamed. TenTen stood there with her eyes opened wide. "A-a h-haunted house?" TenTen stuttered. Then Sasuke came up behind Tenten.

"Jeez Sakura, could you be any louder? I don't think China heard you." Sasuke teased making TenTen jump. Sakura stuck her tounge out at Sasuke. Sasuke stuck his tounge out at Sakura. Then they started glaring at each other.

"Ok that's enough you two!!" TenTen said. Sasuke and Sakura glared at each other for a few more seconds then faced TenTen.

"So are you excided Ten?" Sakura asked. TenTen shrugged.

"I don't know." She replied. "Are you Sasuke?"

"Yeah. 'Cause then I can scare the crap outta Naruto." Sasuke laughed. Sakura giggle then looked over at Ino and Shikamaru. Ino was twirling her hair and giggling while Shikamaru was talking to her. Sakura noticed Ino was blushing.

"Helloooo earth to Sakura!" TenTen said waving a hand in front of Sakura's face.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just looking at Shikamaru and Ino. Do you think Ino likes Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know about Ino but I know Shikamaru likes her." Sasuke said.

"HE DOES?!" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded. "Well this is gonna be fun." Sakura said with yet another evil look on her face. Sasuke and TenTen looked at each other with questioning looks on their faces.

--

MONDAY

"Hello class!" The teachers greeted as he entered the room. No responces. "I said HELLO CLASS!!" Kakashi said with fire in his eyes.

"HELLO MR. HATAKE!!" the class said nervously.

"Ok class, now I want your permission slips so I give the to Anko. 'Cause I really can't take anymore of "KAKASHI YOU'RE WAITING TIME!! NOW GET THOSE PERMISSION SLIP NOW!!"." The class was looking over to the door way with wide eyes.

"She's right behind me isn't she?" Kakashi asked nervously. The class nodded. Kakashi turned around slowly. "Oh! Anko! Nice to see you! How are ya doin'? I was just playing around. hahaha." Kakashi said nervously.

"Did you get the permission slip?" Anko asked trying to hold back her anger.

"Umm...not yet. I was just reminding the class that I need them though." Kakashi replied.

"Ok class, will you please bring your permission slips up to me again?" Anko asked sweetly. The class just sat there not saying a word. Anko cleared her throat. "Ok let me rephrase that...GIMME THE PERMISSONSLIPS NOW OR DIE!" the class quickly stood up and handed Anko their permission slips.

"I can't wait till the trip. This is gonna be so rad!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, that is if Naruto doesn't pee his pants like he did when we watched Texas Chainsaw." Sasuke said.

"I didn't pee my pants!! I spilt my soda on my pants..." Naruto said.

"Whatever you say, Dobe." Sasuke said smirking.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Naruto yelled. Sakura giggled and TenTen shook her head.

--

I'm soooo sorry this chapter wasn't very long! But I swear the next chapter will be longer. I'll try to update as soon as I can!

- Cortney


	2. Chapter : Waiting for the Bus is Fun!

**'BLAH BLAH BLAH' ** Inner Sakura

'_BLAH BLAH BLAH' _ Thinking or sounds

'BLAH BLAH BLAD' Talking

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto.

Summary: "This place is really freaking me out" TenTen said trembling. "Oh, come one TenTen! It's not scary!" Sakura said. TenTen and Sakura continued walking up stairs. Then, when they finally got up stairs, they heard a really loud moan. "Sakura what was that?" Wanna figure out what it was? Well then read I'm not gonna tell you!! Pairings: SasukeXSakura NarutoXHinata NejiXTenTen & ShikamaruXIno. (This is my first story so please, if you don't like it please please go easy on me. I swear I'll get better.)

Haunted House

They were all waiting for the bus in the school parking lot. It was a really cold day nd it looked like it was about to rain.

"I can't wait till the bus get's here. This is gonna be sooooooo AWESOME!!" Sakura said hopping up and down. Sasuke, Naruto, TenTen, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata were just staring at her like she was nuts.

"I can't either. 'Cause then I can sleep. I only got 4 hours of sleep last night." Naruto said yawning.

"Well I only got 3 hours and you don't see me wining!!" Sakura said. Everybody look at her.

"So..you're not over excided you're over tired?" Sasuke asked her.

"Ummm...I guess so..." Sakura said. _'Haha, people probably think I'm nuts or something.'_

**'Well, they wouldn't be entirely wrong.'**

_'Who said that?!'_

**'I did you idiot!'**

_'Who are you?'_

**'I'm you quartar-wit. Haha, that's not even half.'**

_'I'M NOT A QUARTAR-WIT YOU...YOU...YOU QUARTERWIT!!'_

**'Ooowh, nice come back.'**

_'Shut up!'_

"Helloooo, anyone home?" Ino asked waving hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Huh?" Sakura said angrily.

"Jeez, who put Ramen down our pants?" Naruto said.

"Shut up!" Sakura said stomping away.

"What's up with her?" Neji asked Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged.

"Jeez, some people can be so rude!" Sakura said to herself.

"Yeah, imagine being in my shoes." a voice said behind Sakura making her jump. She turned around to see who said that.

"Amy, what do you want?" Sakura asked rudely.

"Jeez, can't I have a normal conversation without you wanting a claw my eyes out?" Amy asked. Sakura growled at her then walked away. She went back over to the others who were talking. Sasuke walked up to Sakura and yawned.

"When do you think he's gonna be here?" Sakura asked him.

"Soon, I hope." Sasuke replied. "I'm tired." Sasuke said laying his head on her shoulder then Sakura purposely walked away and Sasuke fell on the ground. Sakura laughed and ran away with Sasuke chasing her. TenTen watched Sasuke chase Sakura then looked at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, do you hink Sasuke likes Sakura?" TenTen asked.

"Maybe. I think he does. But whenever I ask him he says no." Naruto replied. TenTen slapped her forehead. "What?" Naruto asked.

"He's supposed to say no! When someone askes a boy if he likes someone, then the boy says no. The only way to know if he really doesn't like her, is if they say something else like...Ok there is no way knowing if a boy's telling the truth BUT! I think he does." TenTen told him. Naruto had a huge question mark over his head. TenTen sweatdropped.

"I think he likes her!" TenTen said.

"Oooooooooh! Well, why didn't you just say that!" Naruto said. TenTen slapped her forehead again.

"I did Naruto. YOU JUST WEREN'T LISTENING!!" TenTen said with fire in her eyes. Naruto gulped and laughed nervously.

"COMING SHIKAMARU!!" Naruto yelled running away.

"I didn't even call you!" Shikamaru yelled back and TenTen shook her head looking back at Sasuke and Sakura who were laying on the ground.

With Sasuke and Sakura

"When is he gonna get here?!" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Knowing Kakashi, he probably won't be here for hours." Sasuke told her. Sakura growled.

"It looks like it's gonna rain." she told him.

"I love the rain. I love thunder and lighting too." Sasuke told her. Sakura smiled.

"I don't really like the thunder, but I love the lighting and the rain." Sakura said. She sighed then sat up. Sasuke sat up too and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm so bored..." Sakura said.

"Me too." Sasuke said. Then the bus finally came.

"Finally!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled in unison.

--

1 hour later.

Sakura was sleeping with her head on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke was sleeping with his head on Sakura's, Naruto was eating the Ramen he snuck onto the bus, Ino and Shikamaru were fighting like a married couple, TenTen was paying with her Kunai, Hinata was watching Naruto eat his Ramen, and Neji was glaring at Naruto. Then the bus hit a speed bump and everybody went flying in the air. Sakura screamed and Sasuke fell off the seat. Sakura laughed at him and he got back on the seat and started tickling Sakura. Meanwhile, Amy was glaring daggers at Sakura.

"What does she have that I don't have?!" Amy yelled. TenTen looked at her.

"Nah, too easy." TenTen said. Amy glared at her then turned back to glare at Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-laugh- S-stop!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Sakura said trying to push Sasuke's hands away. After a few minutes Sasuke stopped tickling her.

"Haha, I hate you." Sakura said.

"No you don't." Sasuke told her.

"Ok, I don't." Sakura said. Sasuke laughed then looked over at Naruto. "Dobe" Sasuke said. Sakura looked over at Naruto and sighed.

"Him and his Ramen." Sakura said. Sakura looked over at TenTen and she looked as if she was about to kill Amy with her Kunai. Sakura shook her head then looked back at Sasuke. "Do you think that house is really haunted?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke look back at Sakura.

"I doubt it. I mean, I've never seen a haunted house in Konoha before." Sasuke replied. Sakura smiled at him then looked out the window. "BOO!"

"AAAAAAHH!!" Sakura screamd. Sasuke laughed so hard his stomache started to hurt. "That's not funny!" Sakura said trying not to laugh.

"Yes-laugh-It was-Laugh." Sasuke said. Sakura glared at him then pushed him off the seat and he landed with a _thud_. Now it was Sakura's turn to laughed. Sasuke glared at her then got back on the seat again. Then the bus stopped.

"_We're here._" Kakashi said with a spooky voice.

--

YAY! Another chapter done! I hope you liked it. I'll update the other chapter as fast as I can. I can't promise that I'll be able to update as fast as I did with this chapter. So please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Screaming

**'BLAH BLAH BLAH' ** Inner Sakura

'_BLAH BLAH BLAH' _ Thinking or sounds

'BLAH BLAH BLAD' Talking

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto.

Summary: "This place is really freaking me out" TenTen said trembling. "Oh, come on TenTen! It's not scary!" Sakura said. TenTen and Sakura continued walking up stairs. Then, when they finally got up stairs, they heard a really loud moan. "Sakura what was that?" Wanna figure out what it was? Well then read I'm not gonna tell you!! Pairings: SasukeXSakura NarutoXHinata NejiXTenTen & ShikamaruXIno. (This is my first story so please, if you don't like it please please go easy on me. I swear I'll get better.)

Previously on Haunted House:

_"Do you think that house is really haunted?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke looked back at Sakura._

_"I doubt it. I mean, I've never really seen a haunted house in Konoha before." Sasuke replied. Sakura smiled at him then looked out the window. "BOO!"_

_"AAAAAAHH!!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke laughed so hard his stomache started to hurt. "That's not funny!" Sakura said trying not to laugh._

_"Yes-laugh-it was-Laugh." Sasuke said. Sakura glared at him then pushed him off the seat and he landed with a _thud._ Now it was Sakura's turn to laugh. Sasuke glared at her then got back on the seat again. Then the bus stopped._

_"We're here." Kakashi said with a spooky voice._

Haunted House

Everybody looked at him with wide eyes. Kakashi smiled at them evily. Then he pulled the lever and the doors opened.

"Ok, everybody out!" Kakashi ordered. Everybody quickly jumped off of their seats and started out the door. "HEY! NO PUSHING OR SHOVING!!" Kakashi yelled. But nobody seemed to listen to him.

"AAAH!" Naruto fell out of the bus and onto the concrete. "Ow" Naruto said rubbing his head. **(AN: Hey that rhymed. hehe.)**

"Dobe." Sasuke said trying not to laugh.

"What was that Teme?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hard of hearing?" Sasuke teased.

"Hard of...Whatever you're hard of doing?!" Naruto said.

"Ok, that's enough guys! Come on, let's go!" Sakura said dragging Sasuke and Naruto over to Kakashi and the others.

"I hope you brought flashlights 'cause it's really dark in there." Kakashi warned. The students pulled out there flashlight and held them up so Kakashi could see them. "Good, now let's get going." Kakashi said. He start walking over to the house and the students followed behind him.

"I'm so excided!!" Sakura told Sasuke.

"Yeah I know. You've told me that like, a thousand times already." Sasuke said.

"Well I can't take it I'm so excided! Aren't you excided, Sasuke?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I'm gonna scare the crap out of Naruto." Sasuke said smirking.

"You guys are too competitive! It's so annoying!" Sakura said.

"Look who's talking." Sasuke tsaid still smirking. Sakura glared at him.

"You're so mean, Sasuke!" Sakura said. Sasuke just smirked wider. "Stop smirking it's annoying!" Sakura said annoyed. Sasuke just said smirking.

_'She's cute when she's annoyed." _Sasuke's eyes grew wide. _'Holy crap, who said that?!'_

"Umm...Sasuke are you ok?" Sakur asked with concern. Sasuke looked at here then smirked again.

"Yup" Sasuke replied. _Creeck._ Sasuke and Sakura looked up and saw the door open by itself.

"Ladies first." Kakashi said. Sasuke looked at Sakura still smirking.

"You heard the man. Ladies first." Sasuke said trying to freak Sakura out. Sakura glared at himthen walked over to Hinata, Ino, and TenTen.

"Well, l-let' g-g-go." TenTen stuttered. The four girls grabbed each other's hands and started waking into the house. Then the boys all calmly walked in smirking. Then door slammed behind them.

_"Hinata" _Hinata's eyes widened and she started trembling.

_"TenTen" _TenTen squeaked alittle and grabbed her Kunai.

_"Sakura" _Sakura stiffened with her eyes wide open.

_"Ino" _Ino shrieked and and ran over to Sakura and jump expecting Sakura to catch her but she didn't and Ino fell on the floor. Ino got up and looked around.

_"We've been waiting for you." _four creepy voices said. The girls all loked at each other and scream.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!!" Ino cried.

"WE DON'T EITHER!!" TenTen, Sakura, and Hinata cried at the same time. Then they heard laughing behind them. They turned around and saw Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru laughing their heads off.

"What's so funny?!" Ino yelled.

"You're faces!" Shikamaru said then laughed. "You should've seen the looks on your faces!"

"NOT FUNNY!!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes...yes it was!" Sasuke said.

"Ino you looked like a pig that ran out of food!! HAHAHAHAHA!" Shikamaru teased. Ino heard Sakura snort and elbowed her in the stomache.

"OH SHUT UP PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Ino yelled.

"Ok guys, let's et going." Kakashi ordered. The students nodded and started walking.

"Hey Sakura, look." Sasuke said them put his flashlight on a huge spiderweb. Sakura shivered with a disgusted look on her face.

"I hate spiders." Sakura said.

"And spiders hate you." Sasuke teased. Sakura pushed him alittle and they both laughed. Then Kakashi stopped walking and so did the students.

"Ok guys, I want you to split up in groups of 2. Group 1: Sasuke and Ino," Sasuke and Ino high-fived. **(AN: In this story, Sasuke and Ino are Net Friends too.) **"Group 2: Sakura and TenTen," Sakura and TenTen Did their special high-five. "Group 3: Amy and Hinata," Amy and Hinata growled. "Group 4: Naruto and Shikamaru," Naruto and Shikamaru, of course, high-fived. "And group 5: Neji and Vanessa." Neji growled while Vanessa put chapstick on. **(AN: Vanessa is one of Amy's friends.) **"Ok now, Sasuke and Ino, you guys go that way," Kakashi pointed to the right of them. "Sakura and TenTen, you guys go upstairs." Sakura and TenTen looked up and gulped.

"Amy and Hinata, you guys go that way." Kakashi pointed in front of them. "Naruto and Shikamaru, you guys go that way." Kakashi pointed left."And Neji and Vanessa, you guys go to the basement." Neji growled again and Vanessa smiled. TenTen saw that and glared at Vanessa.

"Come on TenTen let's go." Sakura told her. The five groups went where they were directed.

"This place is really freaking me out" TenTen said trembling.

"Oh come on TenTen! It's not scary!" Sakura said. TenTen and Sakura continued walking upstairs.Then, when they finally got upstairs, they heard a really loud moan.

"Sakura, what was that?" TenTen asked with a scared voice.

"Probably the wind or something." Sakura replied trying to sound calm. They turned to the left and started walking. _Creek._ TenTen and Sakura stop in their tracks and turned around slowly. And they saw two dark figures coming out behind a door. Then they're eyes widened in horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

With Sasuke and Ino

"This place is awesome!!" Ino said.

"Yeah, I hope Naruto hasn't peed his pants yet." Sasuke laughed and Ino laughed too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Ino and Sasuke stopped walking and looked at each other.

"W-what w-was th-that? Ino asked trembling.

"I don't know." Sasuke said calmly. "It was probably Sakura and TenTe trying to scare us.

"B-but it was m-mo-more than t-two screams." Ino said.

"Don't worry Ino, I'm sure it was nothing.

With Hinata and Amy

"Amy! Kakashi-sama said we have to stay down stairs." Hinata warned.

"I didn't hear him say that." Amy said.

"So, I'm sre he didn't want us to come up here." Hinata told her.

"Look a door! Come on Hinata!" Amy yelled. The two girls made it to the door and stopped. "Ready?" Amy asked Hinata. Hinata nodded. Amy grabbed the handle and turned the handle and the door opened with _creek._ They stepped out at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

With Sakura and TenTen

"Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata?" TenTen asked.

"TenTen?" Hinata asked.

"Amy?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura?" Amy asked.

"Amy?" TenTen asked.

"TenTen?" Amy asked.

"NARUTO!" Naruto came out, out of nowhere.

"AAAAAAAH!!" the girls screamed once again.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOIN HERE?!" Sakura demanded.

"I heard you guys scream so I came up to see if you were alright." Naruto replied.

"Oh, well ok then..." Sakura said.

"Um, come on Sakura, let's go." TenTen said. Sakura nodded.

"Bye." Sakura said then her and TenTen turned around and started walking.

"See Hinata, I told you it was a bad idea to come up here!" Amy said walking down stairs.

"You said nothing!" Hinata said following her.

"Umm...guys?" Naruto called. "Guys?" He called again. Then Naruto heard a moan.

"AAAH!!" Naruto screamed and ran down stairs.

--

Ok so I guess I am going to update stories fast. Well anyway review please.

Love, Cortney


	4. Chapter 4: Who likes Who

**'BLAH BLAH BLAH' ** Inner Sakura

'_BLAH BLAH BLAH' _ Thinking or sounds

'BLAH BLAH BLAD' Talking

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto.

Summary: "This place is really freaking me out" TenTen said trembling. "Oh, come one TenTen! It's not scary!" Sakura said. TenTen and Sakura continued walking up stairs. Then, when they finally got up stairs, they heard a really loud moan. "Sakura what was that?" Wanna figure out what it was? Well then read I'm not gonna tell you!! Pairings: SasukeXSakura NarutoXHinata NejiXTenTen & ShikamaruXIno. (This is my first story so please, if you don't like it please please go easy on me. I swear I'll get better.)

Haunted House

With Neji and Vanessa

"Neji-kun, I'm scared." Vanessa said.

"Well, whoopty top dancin' doo for you." Neji said annoyed.

"Aww come on Neji-kun! You don't have to hide it anymore!" Vanessa said. Neji looked at her with a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked confused.

"I know you like me, I saw you looking at me in History class earlier!" Vanessa told him. Neji shook his head.

"No, I wasn't looking at you I was looking at TenTen!" Neji said.

"TenTen? You mean that girl that hangs out with Forehe- I mean Sakura?" Vanessa said. Neji nodded.

"Yeah." Neji replied.

"Oh." Vanessa said looking down at the floor. Then, she realized what he had just said and smiled. "So..Do you like TenTen?" Vanessa asked. Neji stiffened and blushed.

"No." He said quickly then started walking again.

"Oh, come on Neji-kun! Tell me, do you like her or not?" Vanessa asked again.

"Ok, fine...yes I do like TenTen, ok?" Neji confessed. Vanessa smiled.

"Ok." Vanessa said and Neji started walking again. _'Well then, I'm gonna have to do something about that now will I?' _Vanessa thought evily. _'Sorry TenTen, but Neji's all mine!'_

"VANESSA!" Neji called.

"Coming Neji-kun!" Vanessa called back.

With Sasuke and Ino

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Sakura?" Ino asked. Sasuke stopped walking and looked down at the floor.

"No." He replied calmly then started walking.

"Oh." Ino said kinda dissapointed. Sasuke looked back at her.

"I don't know." Sasuke said. Ino looked up at him in suprise.

"Really? Well, I wasn't gonna say anything, but, I know that she likes you." Ino said making Sasuke blush.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Mmmmmmhmmmm" Ino said. Ino saw his blush and smiled then Sasuke turned around nd smiled to himself.

With Shikamaru and Naruto

"What are you smiling at dobe?" Shikamaru asked irritated.

"Oh, nothng." Naruto said still smiling.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said then walked away.

"Shikamaru and Ino sittin' in a tree," Naruto started singing and Shikamaru blushed. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes Choji in a baby carriage. HAHA!" Naruto teased.

"HEY THAT'S NOT!-Wait...what the heck?!" Shikamaru said after realizing the last part. "Choji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Haha!" Naruto laughed then ran away.

"HEY GET BACK HERE YOU DOBE!!" Shikamaru ran after Naruto.

With Sakura and TenTen

"Watcha thinking about?" TenTen asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Sakura told her.

"That's not a nothing, nothing that's a something, nothing." TenTen said. Sakura sighed.

"Ok fine...I'm thinking of someone..." Sakura said. TenTen stopped then turned to Sakura.

"Someone?!" TenTen asked. Sakura growled.

"Yes someone, now come on let's get going!" Sakura said. TenTen grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her back.

"Who were you thinking about?!" TenTen asked.

"...Sasuke." Sakura replied. TenTen's jaw dropped.

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? You're best friends?" TenTen asked. Sakura nodded. "You like Sasuke?" TenTen asked. Sakura's eyes widened then she turned her to hide her blush. "OMG!! YOU LIKE SASUKE!?" TenTen yelled.

"Shhh. Not so loud TenTen!" Sakura said.

"Sorry. I just can't believeyou like Sasuke." TenTen said.

"Well let's just get back down stairs, I'm sure Kakashi's already waiting for us by now." Sakura said then she laughed. "Haha, I forgot who I was talking about." Sakura said laughing. TenTen laughed too.

With Sasuke and Ino

So, Sasuke, what have you been up to?" Ino asked trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing, just hanging out with Sakura and Naruto." He replied.

"Ooh..."

"Yes" Sasuke said.

"Huh?"

"Yes, I do like Sakura." at that Ino squeaked making Sasuke jump alittle.

"You like Sakura?!" Ino shrieked.

"Yes, now keep it down!" Sasuke said.

"Oh, sorry. AAAH! So when are you gonna tell her?" Ino asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied.

"Oh...Well ok..." Ino said sad but she was really happy.

"So...Do you like Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"...yes..." Ino replied. Sasuke smirked.

"Good...'Cause he likes you too." Sasuke told her. Ino blushed.

"Really?" Ino asked.

"Mmmmmmmmmhmmmmm." Sasuke said mocking Ino earlier. Ino glared at him then stuck her tounge out at him. Sasuke just smirked.

With Shikamaru and Naruto

"So, Shikamaru...When are you gonna tell Ino that you like her?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know...probably on our way back to school." Shikamaru replied.

"Ah..ok.." Naruto said. Then he heard Shikamaru start to hum.

"Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree KI-S-S-I-NG first comes love then comes marriage then comes a Ramen in a baby carriage!" Shikamaru teased.

"HEY THAT'S WHAT I'LL NAME MY KID IF IT'S A BOY!!" Naruto said. Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"Do you still like Hinata?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded. Shikamaru smirked.


	5. Chapter 5: Scream and Run!

**'BLAH BLAH BLAH' ** Inner Sakura

'_BLAH BLAH BLAH' _ Thinking or sounds

'BLAH BLAH BLAD' Talking

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto.

Summary: "This place is really freaking me out" TenTen said trembling. "Oh, come one TenTen! It's not scary!" Sakura said. TenTen and Sakura continued walking up stairs. Then, when they finally got up stairs, they heard a really loud moan. "Sakura what was that?" Wanna figure out what it was? Well then read I'm not gonna tell you!! Pairings: SasukeXSakura NarutoXHinata NejiXTenTen & ShikamaruXIno. (This is my first story so please, if you don't like it please please go easy on me. I swear I'll get better.)

Haunted House

With Sakura and TenTen

TenTen and Sakura were walking back to the stairs then, they heard a loud moan again.

"Seriously Sakura, what was that?!" TenTen demanded.

"I don't know, like I said, it's probably the wind." Sakura replied. Then a hand grabbed her by the shoulder. She turned around to see who it was and her eyes widened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" It was a zombie! **(AN: I know this might sound stupid but I love zombies!! So if you don't like it then dont read it!! Thank you) **TenTen turned around and saw the zombie.

"RUUUUUUUUUUN!!" TenTen screamed. Then Sakura and TenTen ran for their lives. But TenTen tripped over a rug and Sakura stopped running and turned around.

"TENTEN!" Sakura screamed seeing the zombie walk over to TenTen.

"SAKURA! SAVE YOURSELF!!" TenTen screamed.

"NO TENTEN I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!!" Sakura screamed back. Sakura ran over to help TenTen up but the zombie tackled Sakura to the floor with a knife in his hand.

"AAAAAAAAH!!" Sakura screamed.

"SAKURA!!" TenTen screamed. The zombie held the blade up and was about to split her throat but somebody pushed him off.

--

Sorry this chapter was REALLY short, But I wanted it to end this way. So Review!!


	6. Chapter 6: Authors Note

**I'm so sorry my spelling is bad. My typing's all mest up. Oh and I'm really sorry about that ending I put on there. I was confused and tired so I just put that. But I'm gonna make more chapters because I figured out where I'm going with this. And I just wanna let you know that on chapter 3 it says Ino and Sasuke are Best Friends. Not Net Friends. Again, I'm sorry about that. I'll try to update soon. **

**Cortney**


	7. Chapter 7: This Is Just The Begining

**'BLAH BLAH BLAH' ** Inner Sakura

'_BLAH BLAH BLAH' _ Thinking or sounds

'BLAH BLAH BLAD' Talking

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto.

Summary: "This place is really freaking me out" TenTen said trembling. "Oh, come one TenTen! It's not scary!" Sakura said. TenTen and Sakura continued walking up stairs. Then, when they finally got up stairs, they heard a really loud moan. "Sakura what was that?" Wanna figure out what it was? Well then read I'm not gonna tell you!! Pairings: SasukeXSakura NarutoXHinata NejiXTenTen & ShikamaruXIno. (This is my first story so please, if you don't like it please please go easy on me. I swear I'll get better.)

Haunted House

So, there Sakura was...lying on the floor, waiting for him to strike. But then, she didn't feel anybody on top of her anymore.

"SASUKE!!" Sakura heard TenTen scream. _'Sasuke?' _Sakura looked up and saw TenTen smiling. Then Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke standing right in front of her. He helped her up.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura didn't reply. She just stood there, wide eyed.

"Are you ok, Forehead?" Ino asked from the stairs. Again Sakura didn't reply, she just stood there looking into space. Sasuke went over and helped TenTen up. Then, TenTen walked over to Sakura and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" TenTen asked. Sakura shook her head.

"That...Was...So...AWESOME!!" Sakura yelled. "OMG! SASUKE YOU WERE LIKE A SUPERHERO!! IT WAS RAD!!" Sakura screamed jumping up and down. Everyone just sweatdropped and shook their heads.

"You're crazy, Sakura." TenTen said.

"Yeah, I know." Sakura told her smiling. "So...do you think it's over?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure it is. It's not like zombies are taking over the world or something." Sasuke said. Then, they heard a loud moan from behind. Sasuke, Sakura and TenTen turned around and saw Ino slowly walking up to them like a zombie.

"AAAAAAAH!! INO TURNED INTO A ZOMBIE!!" TenTen screamed and started to run away but Sasuke and Sakura grabbed her.

"Oh, come on TenTen! Only Naruto would fall for a something like that!" Sakura said. Ino started laughing and Sasuke smirked.

"I can't believe you fell for that!!" Ino said rolling on the floor laughing.

"Haha- Very funny" TenTen said. "Can we go now?" she asked.

"Yup. Come on, let's go." Sasuke said. He glanced over at Sakura and smiled. Not smirked. Smiled.

"Hey, are you ok?!" a voice said behind them. They all turned around and saw Hinata, Amy, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Vanessa.

"Yeah, we're fine." Ino replied. Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other and smiled. Well, Shikamaru smirked. TenTen and Sakura looked at each other.

"Do you think they like each other?" TenTen whispered to Sakura.

"Yeah, Sasuke told me Shikamaru liked her. And it's pretty obvious She likes him." Sakura whispered back.

"Well, let's get going. Kakashi's probably- well, let's just get going." Naruto said and everybody nodded. Sasuke and Sakura were walking side by side and they kept 'accidentally' bumping into each other. Shikamaru and Ino kept looking at each other and trying to step on each others foot. TenTen and Neji were talking about training. Hinata and Naruto were talking about...Ramen. Amy was glaring at Sakura and Vanessa was glaring at TenTen.

If you think that, that was the end, then you've thought wrong...This is just the begining.

--

.

A short chapter again. But anyway I hope you like this chapter. So I'll update as fast as I can. Oh and please REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: Fight and Kiss

**'BLAH BLAH BLAH' ** Inner Sakura

'_BLAH BLAH BLAH' _ Thinking or sounds

'BLAH BLAH BLAD' Talking

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto.

Summary: "This place is really freaking me out" TenTen said trembling. "Oh, come one TenTen! It's not scary!" Sakura said. TenTen and Sakura continued walking up stairs. Then, when they finally got up stairs, they heard a really loud moan. "Sakura what was that?" Wanna figure out what it was? Well then read I'm not gonna tell you!! Pairings: SasukeXSakura NarutoXHinata NejiXTenTen & ShikamaruXIno. (This is my first story so please, if you don't like it please please go easy on me. I swear I'll get better.)

Haunted House

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto, fr the millionth time WE'RE NOT THERE YET!" Sakura said annoyed. Naruto groaned. Then they heard a really lou moan. "I thought you killed the zombie, Sasuke!" Sakura said.

"I did." Sasuke told her. Sasuke and the others stopped walking and looked around. Silence.

"Maybe _this_ time it's just the wind." TenTen said. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, she's probably right." Sasuke said. Sakura looked behind her. She could've swore she heard movement. She moved closer to Sasuke.

"Let's just get down sta-" Ino stopped talking because she heard footsteps. No not footstep. She heard something scraping against the floor. "What is that?" She asked shivering. Everybody listened and heard scraping.

"It's probably a tree branch scraping against a window or something." Sakura said.

"Yeah." everyone agreed. Then they heard the scraping again and it sound like it was getting closer.

"Are you sure it's just a tree branch Sakura?" TenTen asked.

"Positive." Sakura replied. Sasuke started walking again.

"Come. Let's go." Sasuke said. Everybody nodded and followed him. Then they heard moaning. Everybody stopped walking again. Now they heard scraping coming from in front of them.

"I don't think that's a tree branch, Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura gulped.

"I don't either." Sakura said trembling. Sakura turned around and looked flashed her flashlight at the darkness and saw something shine as she scaned through the dark. She quickly put her flashlight back where she saw the flash and it was a knife. After examining it, her jaw dropped and she dropped her flashlight. Everyone looked at her.

"Sakura, what's wrong." Naruto asked looking at Sakura, who was shivering.

"A-a..." She could finish what she was gonna say. She was too scared.

"A what Sakura? A what?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stood there shivering. She couldn't talk.

"What, Sakura? What is it?" Naruto asked concered.

"A-a..a Sound Ninja...O-Orochimaru." Sakura stuttered.

"Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked suprised. "But...it can't be...I killed him. It can't be him!" Sasuke put his flashlight in the spot Sakura was looking. And in the light stood none other then Orochimaru. Sasuke gasped.

"Hahaha. And you call yourselfs Ninjas. You shiver at the sound of my name." Orochimaru said then make a sound that made them all shiver. Orochimaru grabbed another Kunai and and held it up. "Don't worry...this will only hurt for a second." Orohimaru laugh evily and threw two Kunai Knifes towards Hinata and Sakura. Sakura and Hinata didn't have time to move. The Kunais came too fast and Sakura got cut on her shoulder and Hinata got a cut on the side of her face.

"HINATA, SAKURA!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled. They turned when they heard Orochimaru laugh.

"It seems I've missed my target," Orochimaru grabbed two more Kunais out. "But I promise...I won't miss this time." Orochimaru laughed again and threw the Kunais at Sakura and Hinata again. Sakura and Hinata closed their eyes, wanting to get this over with.

"WATCH OUT!!" Naruto yelled diving infront of them. A Kunai hit his leg, and the other one hit his shoulder.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura and Hinata screamed.

"ATTACK!" They heard Orochimaru yell. They looked around and saw zombies coming out of nowhere.

"What the-AAH!!" Ino yelled as a zombie grabbed her and held a knife to her throat. "Shikamaru!!" She screamed.

"Ino!!" Shikamaru yelled and started running over to Ino but a zombie stabbed him the the back and Shikamaru winced in pain.

"SHIKAMARU!!" Ino screamed again. Sasuke was trying to fight off two zombies and Naruto was lying unconscious on the floor 'cause when he dove he hit his head on the floor. Neji and TenTen were also fighting off zombies. And Sakura and Hinata were trying to wake Naruto up.

"Wake up, Naruto! Please!" Hinata cried shaking him.

"Please Naruto wake up!" Sakura cried. Then, Sakura felt a sharp pain in her back. She winced in pain and turned aroundand saw a zombie stabbing her. Sakura stood up and almost fell down bur she soon regained her balance. "Stay behind me." She told Hinata. Hinata nodded then tried to wake Naruto up again. Sakura pulled out a Kunai and the zombie pulled out another knife. Meanwhile, Sasuke was stabbing and punching a zombie and he had a few wound.

"AAAAAAAAH!!" he heard Amy scream. There were three zombies walking towards her. Sasuke kicked the zombie away and ran over to help Amy. Vanessa was hiding around the corner. Shivering with fear. She listened to her friend, cry out for help, but, she couldn't do anything. She couldn't move. Ino was struggling to get free. The zombie push her to the ground and kicked her. "INO!!" Shikamaru yelled. Shikamaru was cornered. He couldn't help her. He swung at the zombie but missed everytime.

Sakura fell to the ground, brused and bleeding. She tried to get up but she couldn't. Her arms were too cut up. Sakura looked up and the zombie. He held the bloody knife in his hand and held it up. But when he was about to strike, someone punched his head off. Someone with blonde hair.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" the blonde asked. She looked up and was somewhat shocked. Standing in front of her was Naruto.

"Naruto! Are ok!" she said trying to get up. But she fell back down. Naruto helped her up and took her over to Hinata.

"Take care of each other." Naruto said then went off to find Orochimaru. Sasuke stabbed one zombie in the shoulder and kicked and punched the other two away.

"Are you ok, Amy?" Sasuke asked. Amy nodded and Sasuke helped her up.

"Where's Vanessa?" She asked. Sasuke shrugged. Vanessa was still sitting around the corner. Still shivering.

_'Why can't I do anything? _she asked herself. _'Why am I so useless?' _

Ino heard Shikamaru, calling her, she looked at him. He was looking at her and she saw a tear roll down his cheek. Ino put on a serious face then looked up at the zombie.

She got up and pulled out a Kunai. She charged at the zombie and stabbed him in the chest. The zombie fell to the floor and turned into ash. Shikamaru smiled and punched the zombie. Ino ran up to Shikamaru and they kissed.

Sakura and Hinata sat there and watch. Then, they both stood up at the same time. Two zombies noticed and walked towards them. Sakura and Hinata pulled out Kunais and waited for the right moment to strike. Sasuke looked over at Sakura and smirked. And right when the zombies got right in front of them, they attcked. Sakura stuck a Kunai in the zombie's arm and kicked him in the stomache and he fell to the floor. Hinata stuck her Kunai in the zombie's head and punched him. Both zombies fell to the floor and turned to ash. Sakura and Hinata high-fived each other. They turned around and saw Sasuke and Naruto walking towards them.

"You two really make a good team." Naruto said smiling. Sakura smiled then looked at Sasuke who was looking at her and Hinata and Naruto stared into each other's eyes.

"Um...guys. I don't think that this is the best time to be going all googley eyed." Amy said then she pointed behind them and they saw Orochimaru walking over to them.

Sasuke and Naruto got infront of Sakura and Hinata.

"Hahaha. Too bad. You're so young. Say goodbye." Orochimaru said and grabbed 4 Kunais out. But when he was about to throw them, he got punched in the face and got sent flying throw the air. The five of them turned the heads to the side and gasped.

Wanna figure out who punched him? We'll see on the next chapter.

--

Well, Shikamaru and Ino finally kissed. Now let's see Sasuke and Sakura kiss. I'll update soon. Hope you enjoied this chapter. I love you all!

Make sure you review! I won't put the next chapter on till I get at least 10 more reviews.

- Cortney


	9. Chapter 9: Love vs Pain

**'BLAH BLAH BLAH' ** Inner Sakura

'_BLAH BLAH BLAH' _ Thinking or sounds

'BLAH BLAH BLAD' Talking

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto.

Summary: "This place is really freaking me out" TenTen said trembling. "Oh, come one TenTen! It's not scary!" Sakura said. TenTen and Sakura continued walking up stairs. Then, when they finally got up stairs, they heard a really loud moan. "Sakura what was that?" Wanna figure out what it was? Well then read I'm not gonna tell you!! Pairings: SasukeXSakura NarutoXHinata NejiXTenTen & ShikamaruXIno. (This is my first story so please, if you don't like it please please go easy on me. I swear I'll get better.)

Haunted House

"Gai-sensei!!" Hinata, Sakura and Naruto screamed. Gai had one foot on the zombies chest and started making his trade mark poses making them all sweatdrop.

"Ga-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Gai stopped posing and looked at them.

"Well, Kakashi told me to come 4 hours after you left the school and when I heard screaming I ran up here to see what's going on. I saw zombies coming up the stairs. So, I figured it's MIGHT GAI TO THE RESCUE!!" Gai replied making them all sweatdrop again.

Ino and Shikamaru

They finally pulled apart and they were panting. That loked at each ther with wide eyes.

"Wow." They both said at the same time.

Neji and TenTen

TenTen was kicking, stabbing, and punching the zombies and Neji was lying unconscious on the ground.

"NEJI WAKE UP!!" TenTen screamed. Then, two zombies grabbed TenTen and pushed her to the ground. "AAAAAAAH!! NEJI HELP!!" TenTen scream. Neji moved his hand and tried to wake up. But he was too beaten up. His arms were all tore up, his legs were too, his face was all brused, and his hand bone was shattered. "NEJI!!" TenTen screamed. Neji opened his eyes and saw tears running down TenTen's face. _'TenTen...'_ It hurt to move. But he did it anyway. He stood up and almost fell back. He grabbed a Kunai out and got the zombies attention. They both walked over TenTen and went over to him. He waited for the zombies to come to him. Just like Hinata and Sakura, he was waiting for them to get close to him. Then right when one of the zombies was about to stab him, he cut the zombies arm off. The zombie howled in pain then turned to ash. I didn't take very much to kill them, but they just moved too fast. So you had to trick them to kill them. _'One down, one to go.'_ Neji thought with a smirk.

"NEJI!!" TenTen screamed. But this time, she wasn't in ny danger, she was trying to distract the zombie so Neji could kill him, and it worked. The zombie turned to looked at TenTen and got his head cut off. TenTen ran over to Neji and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" TenTen said. It hurt for Neji to move his arms but hugged her back anyway. TenTen pulled back and looked at his face. They just stood there looking at each other for a few seconds. Then to TenTen's suprise, Neji kissed her. She stood there wide eyed for a few seconds, then kissed him back. They both pulled apart smiling at each other.

--

SHORT CHAPTER!! Oh well, please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Happy EndingOr Was It?

**'BLAH BLAH BLAH' ** Inner Sakura

'_BLAH BLAH BLAH' _ Thinking or sounds

'BLAH BLAH BLAD' Talking

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto.

Summary: "This place is really freaking me out" TenTen said trembling. "Oh, come one TenTen! It's not scary!" Sakura said. TenTen and Sakura continued walking up stairs. Then, when they finally got up stairs, they heard a really loud moan. "Sakura what was that?" Wanna figure out what it was? Well then read I'm not gonna tell you!! Pairings: SasukeXSakura NarutoXHinata NejiXTenTen & ShikamaruXIno. (This is my first story so please, if you don't like it please please go easy on me. I swear I'll get better.)

Haunted House

Sasuke and Sakura

"What a moron." Sakura whispered to Sasuke while Gai was bragging about how he's always the one saving the day.

"He's more annoying than Naruto." Sasuke whispered back. Sakura giggled then looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at her. Both staring into each others eyes. They started leaning in and closing their eyes. Then their lips finally touched. Amy's face turned red and smoe started coming out of her ears. Sasuke and Sakura pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I love you." Sakura said.

"I love you too." Sasuke said then kissed her again.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" They heard their friends say then quickly pulled apart.

"Awww how cute. Now you can dying together." Orochimaru said behind them. He pulled two Kunais out."Now stay still. This will only take a second."

"NO!" Gai yelled. "IF YOU'RE GONNA KILL SOMEBODY...Then kill me." Gai said. Everyone looked at him and gasped.

"But...Gai-sensei-" Gai cut Naruto off.

"No, Naruto. You're too young to die. Don't interfere." Gai told him. Orochimaru smiled then started towards Gai. Gai gulped then closed his eyes. Then, after a few seonds of waiting and opened his eyes and looked at the students. They were all standing there with their eyes wide open. Then, Gai turned his head to see what they were staring at. Gai gasped and his jaw dropped. He saw Kakashi standing there with a dead Orochimaru on the ground behind him.

"You ok Gai?" he asked with the biggest smile on his face even though his mask covered it. Sasuke looked at Sakura and she was smiling. Sasuke and Sakura hugged and laughed because Gai had fire all around him and was glaring daggers at Kakashi. TenTen kissed Neji on the cheek and hugged him, and Ino and Shikamaru were still looking at each other. As for Hinata and Naruto...Well...Naruto was yelling at Ino and Shikamaru 'cause they weren't paying any attention at all and Hinata was staring at Naruto. Sakura saw Hinata looking at him and smiled.

"Be right back." She told Sasuke then walked over to Hinata, and so did TenTen and Ino. The boys were looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"Hinata!" Sakura said jumpin in front of Hinata making her jump. "Go over there and talk to him." Sakura told her.

"Yeah. I bet ya he likes you too." TenTen said.

"Who said I liked Naruto?" Hinata said. The 3 girls looked at her. "Fine I'll go talk to him." she said walking past them then stopped. "Push me." the girls rolled their eyes then pushed Hinata over to Naruto and ran over to Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru, who were looking at them with their eyebrows still raised.

"H-hey Naruto." Hinata stuttered.

"Hey Hinata-chan!!" Naruto said. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"Umm...I...uuhhh..." She couldn't say anything. She too shy around him.

"She was just coming over to talk to you!" Sakura said popping out of nowhere. Hinata jumped then looked at Sakura.

"Yeah, she wanted to know if you wanted to hang out when we get back!" TenTen said apearing on the other side of Hinata.

"Really, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Everybody looked at her.

"Uhhh...ummm...y-yes..." Hinata said blushing.

"I'd love to Hinata-chan! Where are we gonna go?" Naruto asked.

"I-..Ummmm..." Hinata stuttered once again.

"To the beach!" Ino said apearing next to TenTen. Hinata looked at them then at Naruto.

"S-so...Do you w-wanna g-go?" She stuttered. Naruto face lit up and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Of course i do Hinata-chan!!" Naruto said hugging Hinata. Hinata blushed and was too shocked to hug him back. After Naruto let go Hinata fainted and Sakura and Ino caught her and dragged her over to Kakashi.

"Umm...she'll be fine. See ya on the bus!" TenTen said then walked over to the girls. Naruto just stood there and smiled for awhile then went over to Sasuke.

"I've got a date with Hinata nah na nah na boo boo!!" Naruto said then stuck his tounge out at him.

"Big whoop. I got a date with Sakura." Sasuke said sticking his tounge out at Naruto. Sakura ran up to Naruto and looked at him like she was glaring at him.

"Umm...what are you doing, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and Sasuke looked at her with a quetsioning look.

"GOT IT!!" Sakura yelled to the girls and ran over to them completely ignoring Naruto's question. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then shrugged.

"I got it! His favorite color is orange!" Sakura told them.

"Ok." Ino said them shook Hinata violently. "WAKE UP HINATA! WAKE UP!!" Ino yelled. TenTen and Sakura laughed nervously them took a step back.

"Ok everybody, let's go back." Kakashi said. Sakura and Ino dragged Hinata out to the bus and sat her on the seat next to Naruto. Her head was on his shoulder and he had his arm around her waist, Sasuke and Sakura were tickling each other, Ino and Shikamaru were fighting..again,TenTen and Neji were making out, and Amy was glaring at Sakura. Sakura looked around the bus then turned to Neji.

"Where's Vanessa?" She asked him. Neji eyes grew wide.

"Uh oh..." He said.

**Back at the house**

"Umm... Hello! Anyone here?!" Vanessa called. "Hellooooo!" Vanessa started walking and looking around. "Amy! Sasuke! Neji-kun!...Sakura!" She called. No responces. She walked over to the steps then tripped over something. "OUCH! Hey! Watch where you're g- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" she say Orochimau's body on the floor them she heard a loud moan. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

**2 Week Later**

"Hey class! We're goin' on another trip to camp Moon Lake!" Kakashi said with a smile on his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" the class all screamed.

Good Luck...MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

--

Done!! Please review and read my new story Konoha Musical!!  
I love you all!!


	11. Update!

Hey everyone.

Sorry I haven't made any stories. I planned on making a sequel for this story but I couldn't think of any ideas. :/

And sorry if you liked "Konoha Musical". I HATE musicals now, so yeah. Hah. But I'm currently working on a story with my friend Tara and I don't plan on putting it up until I finish it so I don't have to keep you guys waiting long for updates. And sorry I keep changing my name. Lol.

So, yeah. I think I've told you guys about a Naruto RP group that I'm in, right?

Well, there was a lot of drama and a lot of fights, so now there are only 3 RP-ers left, including me. :/ So, if any of you wanna join, message me and I'll send you an app.

Also, my friend, the creator of the RP I'm in, Tara made a fan page for me and my boyfriend Brandon (Sasuke) and we don't have many likes on it. :/So, if you love SasuSaku and have a facebook...

facebook

/update_security_?wizard=1#!/pages/SasuSaku/157210014336684

And read the Bio. (: We will add more things on there later.

also, like these pages

Sasuke (Brandon)

facebook

/pages/Sasuke-Uchiha/185779158134050

Sakura (me)

facebook

/pages/Sakura-Haruno/132383346835105

Temari (Rain)

facebook

/pages/Temari/197933943574043

Well, that's all! (:

Hope you guys read my new story when I post it! Love you guys!


End file.
